headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Love Hurts
"Love Hurts" is the twenty-first episode of season one of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed. The episode was directed by James Whitmore with a script written by Chris Levinson, Zack Estrin and Javier Grillo-Marxuach. It first aired on the WB Network on May 19th, 1999. In this episode, Piper Halliwell learns the truth about Leo Wyatt in that he is a Whitelighter. The Charmed Ones go up against their first Darklighter, who is a man named Alec. To defeat him, Piper invokes a spell that switches the Charmed Ones' powers. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is production code number 4398020. * This episode has been made available on the Charmed: The Complete Series DVD collection and disc six of the Charmed: The Complete First Season collection. * Director James Whitmore, Jr. is credited as James Whitmore in this episode. * Writer Zack Estrin is credited as Zach Estrin in this episode. * Actor Ted King is credited as T.W. King in this episode. * This is the only episode of Charmed directed by James Whitmore. He is also known for directing five episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Whitmore also directed an episode of the TV series Sleepwalkers. Coincidentally, Charmed actor Brian Krause also starred in a horror movie named Sleepwalkers, though the two projects were not related. * This is the fifth episode of Charmed written or co-written by Chris Levinson. He writes thirteen episodes of the series in total. He is also a story editor on the series and frequently collaborates with Zach Estrin. He previously wrote "Is There a Woogy in the House?". His next episode is "Morality Bites". * This is the fifth episode of Charmed written or co-written by Zach Estrin. He writes thirteen episodes of the series in total. He is also a story editor on the series and frequently collaborates with Chris Levinson. He previously wrote "Is There a Woogy in the House?". His next episode is "Morality Bites". * This is the fourth episode of Charmed written or co-written by Javier Grillo-Marxuach. He also serves as an executive story editor on the series. He previously co-wrote "Which Prue Is It, Anyway?". His next episode as a writer is "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1975 rock ballad "Love Hurts" by Nazareth, which appeared on their album Hair of the Dog. The song also appeared in the 2007 remake of Halloween, and was played during the scene where Deborah Myers is working at a strip club. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1999/Episodes Category:May, 1999/Episodes Category:James Whitmore, Jr. Category:Chris Levinson Category:Zack Estrin Category:Javier Grillo-Marxuach Category:Sheryl J. Anderson Category:Tony Blake Category:Constance M. Burge Category:Peter Chomsky Category:Paul Jackson Category:Brad Kern Category:Jonathan Levin Category:Jon Pare Category:Betty Reardon Category:Les Sheldon Category:Aaron Spelling Category:E. Duke Vincent Category:Shannen Doherty Category:Holly Marie Combs Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Ted King Category:Dorian Gregory Category:Brian Krause Category:Michael Trucco Category:Carlos Gomez Category:Lisa Robin Kelly Category:Don Brunner Category:Tom Yi Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified